A certain type of, for example, two-wheel motorcycle has a front windshield fitted to the fairing or the front cowl of the body structure of the motorcycle through means to adjust the vertical position of the windshield with respect to the fairing or front cowl. The height of the windshield of a motorcycle of this type can thus be adjusted depending upon the driver's preference and/or physical build and/or to achieve the best frontal sight through the windshield.
The adjust means provided for the windshield of such an open-top vehicle includes guide members attached to or integral with the body structure of the motorcycle and formed with grooves respectively extending along the right and left vertical side edge portions of the windshield panel. The vertical side edge portions of the windshield panel are slidably received in the grooves in these guide members and are securely fitted to the guide members by suitable fastening means such as set screws. To adjust the vertical position of the windshield panel with respect to the fairing or front cowl of the motorcycle, the set screws are first loosened from the windshield panel to permit the windshield panel to move upwardly or downwardly along the right and left guide members. After the windshield panel is manually moved to the desired vertical position with respect to the fairing or front cowl, the set screws are tightened to the windshield panel so that the windshield panel is held in the particular vertical position on the fairing or front cowl. Drivers of motorcycles provided with the adjust means of this nature are apt to spare themselves in managing to adjust the heights of the windshield panels in these manners and to leave the panels in positions which do not suite their preferences and/or physical builds.
The guide members and set screws forming part of the above described prior-art adjust means are covered or otherwise concealed with decorative members such as garnish plates attached to the fairing or front cowl. Such decorative members must be detached from and re-attached to the body structure of the motorcycle each time the windshield panel is to be position adjusted with respect to the fairing or front cowl. This results in added intricacy of the procedures to be taken for the position adjustment of the windshield panel.
These drawbacks of the conventional adjustable front windshield structure of a two-wheel motorcycle are encountered not only in two-wheel or three-wheel motorcycles but also in open-top vehicles of any other types insofar as the vehicles are provided with adjustable front windshield structures.